


Beneficial

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Beneficial

Title: Beneficial  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #107: Phoenix!  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Because Severus knows the benefits of Phoenixes...  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Beneficial

~

“What’s this?” Harry peered suspiciously at the potion Severus handed him.

“Suddenly you have decided to be careful about things?” Severus scoffed. “This from someone who rushes headlong into every dangerous situation he hears about? Griffin hunting in Carpathia, that stint in Romania with Weasley’s dragons...”

“Those were vacations,” Harry said. “You enjoyed yourself just as much as I did. Now stop changing the topic. I don’t recognize this potion. What is it?”

“I call it the Phoenix Potion. It should benefit our love life.”

“What does it do?”

“What do phoenixes do?”

“They rise from ashes...oh!” Harry smiled.

~


End file.
